


The World Warriors stretch goal brought this on

by sever77



Category: Millennium Blades (Card Game)
Genre: Eldritch Entertainment Group, M/M, Pre-Slash, duel ghouls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: zombies, but in the style of Yu-gi-oh! GX, as Duel GhoulsI was gonna say somewhere that this is the Bladers' Cup, but it didn't make it in, aw manMillennium Blades, Raul Sawyer, Skillian Taupeht, this whole Bladers' universe belongs to Level 99 Games, it's well worth checking out





	The World Warriors stretch goal brought this on

“Raul? Hey, Mr. Judge?”

_Who was that. Oh, right, Skillian. So light-headed…_

“Raul!”

* * *

 

_“A virus has taken control of the Blader population, turning them into mindless drones. The Eldritch Entertainment Group has stepped out of the shadows to take responsibility. Publishing ‘Legend of the Elder Things’ in 200X, EEG seems to have been building all these years towards-”_

Raul Sawyer turned the broadcast off, he was in a hospital. He clenched his fist, EEG must be the ones responsible for his sister swearing off Millennium Blades and subsequently disappearing. The very stranger that gave her that card no doubt, come back to torment him. He felt his throat dry up; he’d have to get stronger.

A mumbling beside his bed brought him back to more immediate thoughts. Skillian was here. He felt a rush of warmth in his chest.

“Hey,” Raul rasped, “you up?”

Skillian unfolded his body from the chair and stretched. Raul caught him slurping up the drool hanging from his mouth too.

“Gross, dude.” Raul managed, before going into a coughing fit.

* * *

 

Three plastic cups of water later, Skillian was ready to explain.

“You lost to Proxanne, who lost to a EEG cultist, he had the fashion ring and all.”

Raul looked up the video on his phone of Skillian saving him.

“That’s not a hug, you were slumped over.” Skillian clarified.

“What’s next?”

“We have to save Proxanne.” Skillian said.

“But first,” Raul said, holding Skillian’s hand with both of his, “thank you for saving my life.”

“It-it’s nothing.” Skillian said, tilting his head to face away.

Raul reworked his deck late into the night, poring over his rulebook. Skillian too reviewed his deck, searching for weaknesses. By morning, they were ready to depart.


End file.
